


无题（二）

by daiyuqi123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, anlei - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyuqi123/pseuds/daiyuqi123
Summary: 是 安雷AO  没想到还有后续，我也没想到阻止shejing、轻微sm、强制发情对不起我是变态但我不好意思说，就小号了这个安非常变态非常非常变态，很重口嗯只想把雷狮玩到哭（靠）让他到最后边喊边哭，把那份傲气磨得一点不剩所以我喜欢这个tag（什）肯定特别特别ooc但我就是好想看这样的雷狮，我是什么变态（？）
Relationships: 安雷
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	无题（二）

自从那天把雷狮玩到失禁后，安迷修居然意外的对雷狮柔和了几天。除了要出去不行以外，安迷修还是尽可能做到满足雷狮的需求的。比如想吃烧烤也给买，想喝可乐也不是不可以。虽说对在上厕所方面除非实在忍不住，不然雷狮还是只能被迫待在那个阴暗的小房间里被安迷修操弄。被操出水来的时候也不是没有，但是比起刚被关起来的那两天，待遇实在是好太多了。

但安迷修知道，雷狮想要逃出去。

他病态的爱着雷狮，想折磨他想看他在自己面前放声大哭。雷狮偏还是个爱逞强的性子，不到实在被折磨得忍受不了，他是绝对不会屈服的。安迷修喜欢看着雷狮在他面前隐忍的样子，他就是喜欢满脸潮红、眼圈发红的雷狮。一方面是因为喜欢，还有一方面也是怕雷狮有力气再逃跑。安迷修每天都在给雷狮注射催情剂让他强行处在发情状态，这样的话操起来不仅舒服雷狮还没力气逃走。但到底不是真正的发情期，每次被注入了发情剂雷狮虽然都很难受但不至于求安迷修。

可是，真到了发情期的时候该怎么办？

雷狮很怕，因为算算日子他的发情期也就这两天。发情期再注入催情剂如果不当心可是会脱水死亡的。这种玩法一般也只有那些重口味的SM爱好者会做，想想那种比以往还要痛苦十倍的感觉，雷狮一刻也不想留在这他得逃出去才行。

想是这么想，但现在他连个厕所都得被安迷修管控，怎么可能逃得出去？

雷狮压眸，看着面前正在拿着注射针准备靠近他的Alpha，喉结向下一沉。

“怎么了？”安迷修发现了雷狮的不对劲，今天雷狮身上信息素的气味比以往重了不少不说，似乎还在想些什么。故意释放大量信息素压制住了面前的Omega，安迷修见面前人身体明显一抖便笑道：“还在想逃跑的事吗？”推动着手上的注射器，药液从针尖喷射而出。安迷修笑着走到一直低着头没看他的雷狮，强行摁着他的下颚把他的脸扭了过来，“好想把你逼到求我。”

“你做梦。”雷狮只是冷漠地回答了句，被折腾了这么多天他都没说在性欲上开口求过安迷修一次。摩挲着已经发紫的手腕，雷狮的脸被安迷修捏得嘟在了一起。也不知是因为被捏的还是什么，他的脸颊已经红了，“我为什么要求一个变态来艹我？”

“不过啊雷狮。”安迷修吸了吸鼻子，一股浓郁的甜腻味溢留在了鼻腔令他整个人都开始兴奋了。想了想暂时放下了手里的催情剂，安迷修从外面搬来把椅子坐在了雷狮旁边。他弯着腰、两手相抵笑眯眯地看着雷狮。毫不抑制的信息素缠绕在雷狮的周围，像是毒品更像是把抹了蜜的匕首。雷狮本还没有完全进入发情，被安迷修这一顿刺激他开始身体发热、呼吸急促了。安迷修依旧盯着雷狮笑，“雷狮，你是不是要发情了？”

“你——”雷狮怒瞪着安迷修被气得不知道该说什么，安迷修的信息素勾得他实在是难受。眼看着温度逐渐上升却还只能待在安迷修身边硬挺着，雷狮咬牙切齿地别过头去只能小声闷哼。他不想被安迷修揪住把柄但性欲愈发强烈他就快抵挡不住了。下穴开始流出黏液，雷狮摩挲着两腿一点也不喜欢这样的感觉。他的裤子被安迷修给脱掉了，只留下一件略大衬衫下摆勉强遮住大腿根部让他看上去更加色情了。流出的黏液直接沾在了木椅上让雷狮觉得发滑，他难受地动了动却始终没开口。

“是不是开始难受了？”安迷修这次并没有立刻操弄雷狮，他只是静静地坐在一旁大肆释放着信息素。假关心惹得雷狮起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他硬撑着扭头盯着安迷修一字一句道：“关你什么事？”

安迷修只是眯眼笑，“求我，我就帮你。”

“我为什么...嗯....要来求你？”雷狮开始有些撑不住了，他的脸色愈发绯红、呼吸急到凌乱。他的身体被滚烫的温度灼烧的发红，两眼通红一片还带着血丝。雷狮已经抑制不住自己的喘息声了，他现在就算说话也带着很明显的轻哼，“安迷修，你不放我......你一定会后悔的。”

“那，我就让你爽一爽？”安迷修撑起了身子，他被雷狮的信息素熏得也很不舒服。走出屋拿了个跳蛋回来，安迷修抬起了雷狮的腿并看着他已经泥泞不堪的小穴道：“今天除非你求我，我不会和你做的。”手指上前在穴口处绕转将残液抹去，小穴被触碰后一张一缩变得更加频繁。安迷修听着雷狮的喘息声逐渐变得难耐，他抬起头冲着发抖的雷狮一笑，“怎么？这么想让我进去吗？”将跳蛋推入到了湿滑的内道，安迷修故意把蛋放在了雷狮的敏感点上。拿着手里的遥控器，他笑道：“求我。”

“你、做梦......”雷狮开始难受的哼哼起来，他扭动着身子逐渐进入了发情的中后期。没有Alpha的抚摸、进入，再这样下去他绝对会被折磨到发疯。全身的酥麻感难受得雷狮勾起了身子，他低头不停地在小声呜咽着。盯着安迷修手里的遥控器，雷狮瞪大了眼睛咬牙道：“住手......”他眼看着安迷修将按钮推到了最高档，穴道内强烈的震动刺激的雷狮一连发出了好几声高昂的呻吟。他难忍地不停扭动着身体，眼里流露的情欲像是春水泛滥。“唔——安、安迷修，哈啊——快关、快关掉......”雷狮用颤抖的声音直直地盯着安迷修手上的遥控器，眼眶内的泪水涌到堤坝口即将涌下。安迷修坏笑，他将遥控器放到了一边并凑近着难受到颔首的雷狮，“求我。”

“不......”雷狮被跳蛋震的性器都跟着勃起了，后穴的敏感点一直在被震动却没有实质性的力量。雷狮身体剧烈颤抖、酥麻感由内而外强烈到他快要发疯了。痒到不行、发情时想被艹想到不行，雷狮夹紧双腿死死咬唇。他抬头怒瞪着安迷修眼角发红，眼泪顺着脸颊流下滴到了已经被汗水浸湿的白衬衫上。雷狮被折磨的满头大汗，滚烫的温度烧灼得他全身泛红唇却是苍白的。他现在极度渴望着眼前的Alpha抚摸自己的身体，哪怕是一下都会让他好受不少。可安迷修偏偏不肯动雷狮。全身的剧烈酥麻折磨的雷狮不停地呻吟着，“安迷修......安迷修，摸......”雷狮又一次抿起了嘴，敏感点被玩弄的快要不行了，他的性器正在颤抖像是要被震射了。安迷修笑笑，他从身后的柜子里拿出了锁精环。雷狮瞪大了眼睛，他挣扎着想要逃离却无计可施，“住手......”

安迷修在雷狮即将射出的时候给他套上了锁精环，原本呼之欲出的精液因为外力被堵在了发泄口。雷狮疼得叫出了声，即将到达高潮时想要发泄的欲望也被一起强行扼制了。他开始扭动着身体小声哭喊，紧闭双眸皱起眉脑袋在不安分地摇动着。雷狮在哭，他被发情折磨的好难受。张着嘴翕动了好几次，雷狮最终还是没忍住开口道：“安迷修摸摸我、摸摸我......唔嗯，快拿......出来，环也是、好疼......安迷修我想射，好想......安迷修不要.......我受不了了...哈啊......”

“求我。”安迷修只是坐在一旁盯着雷狮看，他甚至把信息素释放的更加放肆了，“求我，我就摸你。”他用手玩弄着催情剂，在雷狮还在拼命忍着的时候将药剂注射进了雷狮的体内。

“不...要......”雷狮眼睁睁地看着药液注入到了自己体内却只能咬牙硬挺着，可他最后还是失声喊出了声。大声哭喊着拼命摇动着身体，雷狮哭着，体内的性欲像是翻涌的巨浪一般一次又一次打击着他并且越来越凶猛。他被折磨的眼前一阵阵发黑，实在太过难受的感觉里甚至都快感受不到沉溺性欲的快感了。不受控制地流下津液，雷狮用哭红的眼睛盯着安迷修哽咽道：“安迷修、安迷修，哈啊......安迷修，摸摸我好不好，摸摸我......一下也行，我好难受，好......热、好难受......”

安迷修听后伸出了手，他摸了摸那颤抖着挺立的性器上的圆环并没有触碰到雷狮。性器被人隔着环触碰，雷狮感觉到了性器尖端周围被摩挲的丁点快感。身体已经敏感到瘫软，雷狮盯着安迷修的脸哭声已经抑制不住了。他好想射精，即将要到达高潮但被锁精环环住射不出的感觉就快逼疯他了。后穴内的跳蛋还在不停折腾着他的敏感点，雷狮哭声都要哽咽住了。他的脑袋耷拉在右肩上，难受到自己开始磨蹭肩膀，“安迷修，摸我好不好......摸我，一下就好，好难受......我受不了了，摸我好不好......”他的大脑发热已经神志不清了，苦苦渴求着被抚摸的身体始终得不到安慰。自己用脑袋蹭着肩膀，雷狮现在的狼狈被安迷修看在眼里简直色情的不行。后穴分泌出了更多黏液，椅面上的黏滑惹得雷狮更加难受。Omega的本性驱使着雷狮张开了双腿，他分得很开，极度希望眼前的Alpha能进入自己的身体。可眼前的Alpha依然没有动静，他甚至都没有上前去抚摸快被折磨到昏迷的Omega。雷狮眼前一黑一黑的已经接近崩溃，像是从水里捞出来的一般，他被折磨的满身是汗、胸口不停的上下起伏。呻吟着用脑袋蹭着自己的肩膀，雷狮哭着央求，“唔...啊......！安迷修摸......哈啊......安迷修......安、迷修，安迷修.......”他不停地呼唤着安迷修的名字，嗓子被他哭哑了但他还在叫着。瞪大了眼睛哭得昏天黑地，发情期时用催情剂可是致命的折磨。仅存的最后一点意识让雷狮始终没把“求”字说出口来，他的身体干渴得快要窒息，想要被Alpha抚摸想要到发疯。

“雷狮，我要你求我。”安迷修一字一句地说着，他伸出手仅用手指关节触碰了下雷狮的脸。像是得到救命稻草一般，雷狮下意识用脸去蹭着安迷修的手并发出了淫靡的呻吟。好冰，好舒服。雷狮满脑子都是对于安迷修的渴望，他皱着眉哭着去蹭安迷修弓起来的手指。羞耻心已经被非人的痛苦磨得丁点不剩，雷狮现在只是在遵从自己身体的渴求罢了。安迷修冷漠地盯着发了情的Omega，听着他难受的嗯哈声笑着用手指压下了他的舌头。雷狮吮吸着安迷修的手指，他紧闭着眼睛身体扭动着发出痛苦的低吟。“狗崽子。”安迷修难得说出如此不雅的话，他居高临下地看着满脸潮红、还在舔弄他手指的雷狮又一次恢复到了之前柔和的笑容，“想要我摸你吗？”

“想、好想......”雷狮不假思索地把心里话说了出来，他的声音哑得发虚，沙哑的感觉让人听着更加淫靡不堪了，“摸我安迷修，我好难受......受不了了......”

“我说了，求我。”安迷修不厌其烦地重复着这两个字，他站在雷狮面前眸内没有一点感情，“说出来，我就摸你。”

“不要.......不......”雷狮抬头盯着安迷修哭着摇摇头，他哽咽着断断续续道：“安迷修......摸我好不好，摸我......”他的声音甚至开始被哭声一次又一次打断，雷狮被折磨疯了，他已经完全不知道自己在做什么了。腿张得更开渴望着Alpha的进入，雷狮扭动着身子、下穴一张一合分泌出了更多淫液，“我好热，烧得好难受...能不能把那玩意拿出来，还有环唔...求.....”雷狮说着又一次没了声，他低着头盯着已经颤抖的性器眼泪止不住地在流。他被那颗跳蛋磨得早就应该射了，但射精环的阻碍又让他一直接近爆发的边缘却怎么也没法射出来。发情期加上催情剂，雷狮已经被折磨得狼狈不堪只能一个劲的哭喊着叫着安迷修的名字。他被烫人的温度折磨得像是要烤化了，紫眸内满是祈求地盯着安迷修。

“然后呢？”安迷修弯下腰笑了笑，他勾起雷狮的下巴，“还有什么要求？”

“哈啊......”雷狮被安迷修触碰到后断断续续地呻吟着，嘴角的津液顺着下巴流到了安迷修的手上，雷狮嗯嗯啊啊地昂起了脑袋，他侧头趴在安迷修伸上来的手腕上，“艹......我，安迷修、艹我.......好不好？我好难受，好热.......嗯......摸摸我安迷修，下面、下面也是......摸摸我好不好？”脑袋已经被烧晕了的Omega断断续续地重复着他的要求，“我好想射，好.......好想射....唔嗯......摸摸我，好难受.....安迷修艹我好不好......我...嗯.......艹我，摸摸我安迷修，好痒.......你的手好冰......好舒服，摸我......”

“不是说摸一下就行了吗？”安迷修温和一笑，他凑近雷狮笑得更加灿烂，“那你该怎么说呢？”

被折磨到全线崩溃的Omega最终大脑变得一片空白，哭到哽咽地用脑袋蹭着Alpha的手还在发出艰难隐忍的声音。他哭着，哭到崩溃但身体依旧没有得到任何抚慰。眩晕的感觉接踵而至，翕动的嘴最终发出了颤抖的祈求，“求......求你，安迷修、安迷修......求你艹我，求求你摸摸我好不好......嗯......里面......痒，好......好痒，够不到......拿出来那个，把你的、你的放进去好不好？安迷修......”

Alpha轻笑着，他抱住了哭到颤抖的Omega并安慰地摸着他的腺体。雷狮开始呻吟，他发出了淫靡的尖音。被抚摸的身体终于得到了些许宽慰，他呢喃着还在模模糊糊说些什么可声音很小安迷修并没有听到。雷狮彻底没了清醒时的傲气，他像奶猫一般蹭着安迷修。

“乖，做得好。接下来会让你舒服的。”  
Tbc


End file.
